lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Leliana Thoe Orsinio
Leliana Thoe Orsinio is the oldest child of Fabin Orsinio, and Jeanne Orsinio making her a member of House Orsinio through her father, and a member of House Meur through her mother. Leliana Orsinio has three siblings in the form of Talbot, Hechtor, and Jared Orsinio of which her brother Talbot is the heir to House Orsinio and the Kingdom of Orsinio and a growing power in the Kingdom, while her other sibling Hechtor would be slain as a young boy right beside his siblings and this death has haunted the family ever since, and the final sibling is Jared of whom is squiring in the Alcase allied Realm of Carlingion where he is growing in influence and bethrothed to the High Priest of Carliginion's daughter. Leliana has been involved in a very on and off again love affair with the commander Johanson Hawkes, and although the two are deeply in love she is too afraid to go forward in the relationship. Leliana Orsinio is a Level One Magi with a slight ability of sencing emtions in the air, and this ability is so slight that other then slight implications from her friend Bethany Hawkes this remains hidden. As she is completely untrained the only spell or power she has ever shown is an ability to sence things before they happen which could have been confused with many other things but as it is Magi she is a member of the Mysticism School of Magi. Leliana Orsinio was born in Strasburg the capital of Alcase, and she was the oldest of the children of Fabin, and Lulliana Orsinio. When she was only four her baby brother, and mother were killed in an ambush by a large force of Trolloc while travelling in the forest with a royal guard and this had a big effect on her moving forward. In these dark days for Leliana she was comforted by the aristocrat princess Isabella Harnia of Saverne and the two girls grew close as it appeared that no matter how dower, or sad Leliana got Isabella was always remaining with her. Also during this period she grew close to a solider named Johanson Hawkes, and the two of them spent a lot of time together, and the more time they did spend together the closer they became to each other. When Leliana reached the age of 16 she begin forming her own batallion of rangers that she would originally plan to lead in the north of Alcase to resist the ever present encroachment of the Empire into northern Alcase, and in this way she would have an oppurtunity quite early to become involved in the north when the Alcase Dutchy of Upper Alcase was targeted by bandits led by Sigismund Asgrimsson. Sigismund Asgrimsson is paid by the State of the Lowlands in the Imperial Empire of Germania to attack as bandits the Alcase dutchy of Upper Alcase and in this he leads a force into Upper Alcase where he is opposed by the forces of Leliana Orsinio as the main Alcase is unable to act due to the massing of large Lowland forces near the border. The forces of Sigismund Asgrimsson defeat the forces of Duke Vincent Pasquel but entering the castle they walk into a trap and lose significant forces to the ambush of Leliana Thoe Orsinio of whom delivers the first real defeat against Sigismund and with this defeat and the start of the First Lorraine-Lombard War he is forced to leave Alcase but does with extreme bitterness. Commanded by her father to take her forces southward she would do this with great haste going to Molsheim where she became involved in the schemes of the Lord Mayor Alain Marlow but despite his menipulations she gathered a large force from him and came to grow close to his son Mathias before the entire group moved towards Obernie where the Trollocs were told to be massing in great number. History Main Article : Timeline of Leliana Thoe Orsinio Leliana Orsinio was born in Strasburg the capital of Alcase, and she was the oldest of the children of Fabin, and Jeane Orsinio, and at the time of her birth she stood as the third in the line of succession to the Kingdom of Alcase and House Orsinio behind her father, and uncle. Early History When Leliana Orsinio was only four her baby brother, and mother were killed in an ambush by a large force of Trolloc while travelling in the forest with a royal guard and this had a big effect on her moving forward. As the years rolled on following her families terrible loss she would slip into depression and it was in these dark days for Leliana she was comforted by the aristocrat princess Isabella Harnia of Saverne and the two girls grew close as it appeared that no matter how dower, or sad Leliana got Isabella was always remaining with her. Johanson Hawkes Also during this period she grew close to a soilder named Johanson Hawkes. The two of them spent a lot of time together, and the more time they did spend together the closer they became to eachother. Ranger When Leliana reached the age of 16 she begin forming her own batallion of rangers that she would originally plan to lead in the north of Alcase to resist the ever present encroachment of the Empire into northern Alcase, and in this way she would have an oppurtunity quite early to become involved in the north when the Alcase Dutchy of Upper Alcase was targeted by bandits led by Sigismund Asgrimsson. Civil War in Alcase Main Article : Civil War in Alcase Family Members Fabin Orsinio.png|Fabin Orsinio - Father|link=Fabin Von Orsinio House Orsinio.jpg|Jeane Orsinio - Mother|link=House Orsinio Talbot Orsinio 2.jpg|Talbot Orsinio - Brother|link=Talbot Von Orsinio House Orsinio.jpg|Jared Orsinio - Brother|link=Jared Von Orsinio Eolsath Cover.jpg|Eolsath - Half Brother|link=Eolsath Orsinio.png|John Orsinio - Uncle|link=John Orsinio Relationships Main Article : Leliana Orsinio Relationships POV Role In the Tears of Allemni Leliana Orsinio Category:House Orsinio Category:Burgundian Category:Human Category:People Category:People of Alcase Category:People of Allemeni Category:POV Character Category:Magi Category:Level One Magi Category:Mysticism School of Magi